1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money case for storing money.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art example of a money case to be utilized for a drawer of an electronic cash register are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,765 which is one of a patent family of Japanese laid open publication Heisei 2-217996 (JPA 2-217996). This prior art example will be described according to FIGS. 4 to 8. As shown in FIG. 4, an open-front housing 1 contains an open-top case 2 capable of sliding out of and into in the horizontal direction. As shown in FIG. 5, a plurality of coin cases 3 and a plurality of partition plates 4 supporting the bank notes P are detachably provided in an inside of the open-top case 2. The partition plate 4 forms a plurality of bank note storage portions 5 in the open-top case 2 by partitioning the inside of the open-top case 2. Thus, it is possible to store the bank notes P sorted according to their kind into respective bank note storage portions 5.
With such money case, money handling for the bank notes P can be done easily as compared with other conventional type drawers holding the bank note horizontally. The base area for installation also can be reduced as compared with such conventional type drawers.
The problem of the prior art as mentioned above will be described as follows. It is necessary to store not only a single kinds of bank notes but also various kind of bank notes having different sizes in the money case. However, with above mentioned money case, the bank note storage portions 5 are formed with uniform dimensioning in order to reduce the cost of production, etc. Thus, money handling from the bank note storage portions 5 is worse for small size of bank notes. In order to solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 6., a partition plate 4 having an opening 4a is originated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,765 also discloses such partition plate 4. With such partition plate 4, money handling for the small size of the bank notes P can be done easily since a top region of the bank notes P is exposed to the exterior at the opening 4a.
However, as shown in FIG. 7, due to the small size of the bank notes P, such notes are not exposed to the extension at the opening 4a if such bank notes P is stored at the corner of the bank note storage portion 5. In order to solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 8, it is proposed to expand the opening 4a in the width direction thereof. However, it is anticipated that such wide opening 4a can not support the bank notes P sufficiently, so that the bank notes P bends at the opening 4a.
Furthermore, each bank note partition portion 5 is formed with the same depth. Thus, the small sized bank notes P are not exposed at the opening 4a if such bank notes P do not reach the opening 4a. Therefore, money handling for bank notes P from the bank note storage portions 5 is worse for such small sized bank notes P.